gmgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Terminations (series)
The Terminations series is a franchise of games created by ProLab, a title given to the one-man development group Kausill. The series is his longest running, albeit less popular than Imperium, franchise. Terminations The first game in the series, uploaded to YoYoGames on the 30 November 2008. It was a maze game (like most of Kausill's earlier releases) with FPS elements. The plot was a small detail in comparison to Kausill's usually heavily story-based games, and instead focused more on creating a challenging, fun maze shoot 'em up. It was also the second game by Kausill to use andyh444's Nightmare Engine, with 'Bloodlust 2: Rain of Death' preceding it (however, Terminations originally began as a technology demo, and after Bloodlust 2 was released, work on Terminations continued). Despite it being a hallmark in Kausill's use of more advanced technology, it didn't gain many plays and is only rated 3 stars out of 5. Terminations 2: Utopia/Solace The second game in the series was released on the 13 December 08, preceded by a demo demonstrating the technology of the second game. This game was more story based, and detailed the events of soldiers taking a factory by force for unknown reasons. Another step in Kausill's game making abilites, this game used a level transition system similar to the Half-Life series. It was, yet again, unpopular. Terminations 3 + Episodes Terminations 3: Fifty Years was released on the 11 January 2009, garnering more plays than Terminations 2, yet not quite hitting the mark of popularity. In a new twist on gameplay, Fifty Years uses fast-paced shooter dynamics, with an 'always-run' set as default and small levels packed with enemies. However, there is only one area in which the player fights enemies, the rest of the games' environments are used to develop the story. Episode One Taking place in yet another environment, this installment detailed the events of a filmmaker and his colleague battling dangerous forces of soldiers. This ark was continued in Episode Two. However, it is the second least popular game in the franchise. Episode Two The least played Terminations game, Episode Two was quite an important part of the Terminations story. However, it was generally unpopular. Terminations Four Released on 30 May 2010, Terminations Four was met with unpopular comments and reviews. This is what the developer had to say: "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I started this project, Terminations Four, as an attempt to revolutionize Game Maker fps'. I started it to be a stunning conclusion to the series (it is rather epic, tho). And that's how I told all you guys it was gonna be like. But it didn't turn out that way. And now you all hate this game. Or maybe you're all just a little dissapointed, and that's 'kay But this ended up not 'breaking the ice in Game Maker fps' but instead just concluded Terminations. And I thank you for following the series as I installed each new chapter (getting more and more confused each time xD). But now. I'm sorry that I advertised this the wrong way, and that it is rather lacking in technological improvements, but please: praise mah strongpoints." Reception The Terminations games are not very popular but have been praised for their humour and attention to detail. However, even when the developer spent 3 months creating a game it still feels rushed, thus the Terminations series has been criticized for that. One common complaint about the series' is the confusing story. Category:FPS games Category:Shooter games Category:bad games that no one likes